Take a trip to america
by chocogirl112
Summary: By christina
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fan fic so be nice its m.i high a bit more romantic then the show and i hope you enjoy.

It was a normal day at st hopes school. Rose having her head stuck in a science book and Blane with Stewart pretending to listen about alien sightings while actually having his eyes stuck on daisy. While daisy was with Zara and kaleigh talking about and hair and buff celebs. She obviously didn't care about handsome celebrities she only cared about Blane but would never show it. There were just to many reasons why she would never reveal her true feelings for him. Firstly Zara and Kaleigh would tell the whole world about and blow it out of proportion then if they ever broke up [which she knows would never happen] it would affect there spy work. In addition she also thought that he didn't like her and thought she was a drama/fashion queen [which is what she is] and would never like someone like her but she was totally wrong.

Blane POV

Wow she looks so gorgeous today maybe ill go over and talk to her but i cant leave Stewart and kaleigh and Zara are there and i know what they will say. If only i didn't have these feelings my life would be so easy but then id hate life without daisy.

Rose POV

[Reading science text book] A typical hurricane produces the energy equivalent of 8,000 one megaton bombs

Daisy POV

I wonder what Blane favorite colour is. I bet i have it in nail polish maybe ill ask him in are next mission. Or is that desperate?

The bell goes and registrations over.

OK class settle down today we are going to learn about the middle ages

Class moans

Suddenly the rubber part of the spies 3 pencils start flashing red and there hands spring up.

Daisy goes first and does a perfect cry saying how her grandpa is really ill and it will help him if he hears her voice. Ms temple man lets her go with sympathy. Then its blanes turn and he says he has to help Mr flatley set up his Morris dancing class and says he told her to confuse her she lets him go. Then rose is asked what she wants and the pressure of telling a lie gets to her and she comes out with the only one in her head... I need to go to the toilet. Ms tempalmen sighs and lets her go.

"What took you" says daisy, The toilet lie again"

Rose sighs and puts her finger on the scanner and opens the cupboard door. Daisy and Blane stand next to each other with the awkwardness of not looking into eachothers eyes he then pulls the leaver and down they go rushing 20 ft underground there school.

**So its not the longest story but i promise it going to be good and i hope you enjoyed it. Tomorrow i will upload chapter 2 thankyouu for reading and please put your comments below xxx christina**


	2. Chapter 2

The silver lift doors open to reveal lenny standing there not looking too happy.

"Your late " he says

"Well you try getting out of class its a risky job"Blane says

Daisy smirks

"Team we don't have much time i have a very important mission. In America."

"OH MY GOD "shouts daisy " Im going to be in NEW YORK!

"Not exactly you'll be in" ..."MIAMI, ITS LOS ANGELES ISN'T IT "

"Daisy let him finish" Rose says firm but calmly

Thank you you will be in Washington D.C.

Fantastic i always wanted to find out the history of Washington rose thought to herself.

WAIT YOU HAVE ALL THESE AMAZING SHOPS OF AMERICA AND YOU CHOOSE WASHINGTON WERE IS THAT?

"Actually its the capital of America and were the president lives FBI have fears that there are people trying to kidnap the president of America as letters have been found in Washington threatening to kill if they are not given money so the FBI have ordered you 3 to go and find out whats happening."

Awesome when do we start Blane asks

You start bright and early tomorrow morning that means you Blane and dont worry i have permission slips for all of you to be able to give to your parents. The cars will be here to pick you up tomorrow to bring you to the airport.

So everyone went back to classes as usual and everything seemed normal until the last bell rang and kaleigh with Zara went out of school and left daisy to walk home by herself as usual. It was funny even though her parents were rich she had no one to pick her up. Blane left Stewart and ran after her.

"Hey wait up" he shouted

Daisy turned round and smiled

"Since when have you said hey and wait up?"

"Well we are going america i might as well get into it"

Daisy smiled

"Listen i really dont know what to pack im not good at this kinda thing could you come round and help" Blane said sweetly not being his usual self

"OK but im not touching any underwear" she said with a smile they walked down a different round to blanes house side by side

**Hey guys ok i know it short but i will upload lots and i really hope your enjoying the story xx christina**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey so this is the 3rd chapter please review thanks xx**

Blane and daisy soon arrived outside his small family house. Daisy was dancing inside that he had invited her to his house even if it was to pack. He turned the lock and opened the door to reveal his mum at the kitchen counter making something.

"Blane your back early" as they walked inside "and ooh whose your friend" she said in an high squeaky voice.

"Hi im daisy" she said kindly not being her usual self. The whole household [even his dad who he hasn't spoken to since he told him he didn't want to join the army when he got to the age of 18 ] turned to see a pretty girl standing talking to mum.

"Blane" shouted his older brother who has been on army leave for 2 months. Blane turned to look at him and his brother shouted "SCORE"

Blane and Daisy's cheeks went red and he led daisy up to his room. Daisy wasn't shocked to see that Blanes room was a tip. Its like every "OK "So were do we start" she said "Pass me your suitcase and all the stuff you'll need in". This was so not the normal daisy she would have had her maid to it for her as she was so rich. She only knew ho to do this because she watched her when the maid was packing. Every time she felt selfish when she made her do her stuff but that was the other side of daisy. Kind of selfish.

When they had finished he said "what would i do without you" there was an awkward silence and she replied "what would you do without you would probably slop 2 pears of pants in a bag at the last minute" They laughed in the truth that she had just said and then he moved closer to her. "Listen daisy i know this is new but since we have been agents i been attracted to you but people are always hitting on you daisy like chad or other people in the school and there are so many reasons why it would be wrong but and i were are always rude to eachother and i hope you know that i dont mean to hurt you in anyway because i would never want the to happen"...he didn't finish as she leaned in for there first kiss just as his mum knocked on the door seeing if everything was okay. As his mum went down stairs again daisy picked up her school bag and said " I better get home now my parents will be wondering were i am" [ which was a lie see blane and rose knew that daisy was rich but not that she hadn't spoken to her parents properly in years] She opened his bedroom door and left. As she walked out of his Blane watched and felt his heart keep skipping a beat.

It was the day of the important mission to america. Rose was all ready with her science books and essentials in her bag sophisticated school rucksack. She didn't care about how designer her bag was she just wanted something comfortable and easy. She had breakfast and left for St hopes. Rose arrived at st hopes relatively early. Then daisy turned up with 3 bags of stuff. Rose asked a valuable question "Why do you need all this stuff" and daisy reply was "well makeup one bag, pajamas second bag and my 3 rd bag magazines[they didn't need any clothes as they'd be wearing uniform when they got there]. "Plus" daisy added "I need to impress Blane" with a cheeky smile. "I think you have impressed him enough with the phone call i got last night"Rose replied. "What phone call?" she asked confused. But rose couldn't answer as Blane had just turned up and Lenny was coming out of st hopes. "Hi" Blane said to everyone and daisy replied "Your late just as Lenny got to the spies.

"Team are you all ready" he said enthusiastically. They didn't reply and got into the car. Blane sat next to daisy and daisy sat next to rose. On the way Daisy asked again what phone call and rose replied with a simple answer Ill tell you later. The journey wasn't to long and once they had arrived they were excited to learn that they had a private jet. When everyone boarded the plane they thought who they should sit next to. Daisy sat down first and then Blane grabbed the seat next to her. Rose was left by herself as usual but didn't mind sitting next to Lenny she could actually concentrate in her science book. When the plane started to take off daisy got scared her face went red and she didn't feel right. No one knew daisy had a fear of flying. Blane looked at her and could see something was wrong. He asked her if she was OK and she told him she had a fear of planes. He held her hand and put the arm rest up so they could cuddle. Everything was fine while cuddling Blane. Blane was the safety net. When daisy had woken up they were still flying by that time it was alright and her and Blane started talking about yesterday.

"Daisy" he said "will you be my girlfriend"

"Of course you idiot" and they finally had there first kiss. Rose looked up from science book and her face relaxed. Lenny also looked pleased for them. Everything was perfect

**ok so this was chapter 3 i really hope you enjoyed it and will be writing more dont worry as im on school holidays. Pleaseeeeee Reviewww**

**Byee xx Christina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thankyou to abbierose who was my first reviewer. Pleaseee review xxx and enjoy Christinaxxx**

The rest of the journey was peaceful. No disruptions. Blane and daisy held hands the rest of the journey even when there palms became sweaty they didnt let go. Rose had finnally gotten the thing that she just couldnt get out of her head. When the plane had finnally landed Daisy struggled carriying her 3 pink suitcases. Blane saw and smiled, took them from her and carried 2 of them for her all the way to the car. Daisy loved how gentalmen like he was even though he was a teenager like her. Daisy put her sungllasses on and all squahsed inside the car. As they arrived at the hotel Blane and Rose were gob smacked at were they were staying. It was like a glistining cathedrial but Daisy had seen it all before. Although she was excited at the fact she was in America. "Im in America" she screamed Blane smiled but Rose said "No you were in America 20 minutes ago" and followed Lenny inside. Blane and Daisy looked at eachtoher. There look saying whats wrong with her. They were showed round and taken to there room. Lenny left to his hotel so it was just the 3 of them. There were 3 beds 2 near eachother and one by itself. Lenny said that blane must be in the bed by itself. Daisy was sad but geussed that would happen. It was 6 Rose had her head in a Chemistry book and Daisy and Blane were cuddling together on her bed. As he was holding her he was thinking [which was quite rare for Blane] about how he felt about Daisy. How much he loved her. Oh god he thought i hope shes in love with me. Of course daisy was. Blane promised himself he would ask Rose later. It was half past 6 so rose said lets go downstairs and eat so they did. Daisy sat next to Rose and Blane. As she was eating she asked Rose "whats the matter Rose". "Im not stupid i know somethings up. Come on spit it out" Ok... I like stewart but he obviously doesnt like me. When i talk to him he doesnt seem to try hard like i do and then i look at you and Blane..." "OH MY GOD this is like.. the greatest gossip ever. Anyway if you like him ask him how could it hurt listen when we go back to are room ill ask blane for stewarts number and you two can have a private chat ok?" Rose repilied "Thanks daisy"and they hugged. They all went back to there room at 8:00. Daisy hogged the bathroom for 20 minutes so there was time for Rose and Blane to talk about stewart and him loveing daisy. The plans were there. Rose would ask Daisy if shes in love with blane and Blane would give rose stewarts number tomorrow. Daisy came out of the bathroom ashamed at her appearnace with no make up. She and Blane kissed on the lips and then tucked them selfs into there beds as Rose switched the light off.

In the night Daisy and Blane were whispering over to eachother. They kept stopping everytime they saw Rose move. Soon it got to hard and Blane Climbed into Daisys bed to cuddle and they both fell asleep.

**I know its short but i promise the next ones gonna be longer hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading xxx Christina**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey** guys this is chapter 5 Enjoy and pleasee i really need more reviews because i noticed other peoples storys have had lots of reviews when i have only had 2 from the same person. Please review cause i would like to know what you think otherwise i dont think ill carry it on even though i have lots of ideas Thankss Christina xx**

Rose was the first to get out of bed. She put her feet in her slippers and looked at the clock .6.00. She went past Daisys bed and saw Blane with her holding her so tight. She thought im never going to get that with stewart and sat on her bed. Then daisy got up to see Rose stareing out the window looking at Washington D.C in the distance. Daisy climbed out of blanes arms and went over to her. She sat next her. "Scared about the mission or Boy trouble again" Rose didnt know how to answer that so said "both" "Look even though your geek thats what makes you intresting and you can still be clever but i just need to make over you... Anyway ill do that at the school prom. "SCHOOL PROM?" "your the clever one does it ring any bells Then went into the the bathroom. Rose looked on the floor and saw 3 bags of spy clothes. She through daisy the bag into the bathroom and Blanes at his face shouting" Get up its 6:30" The bag hit blanes nose and he shouted back "Oi that hurt". He got up,yawned and went into the bathroom to shower...while Daisy was in there. He opened the door walked in and saw her in the shower. She screamed and grabbed the towel in the shower " BLANE YOUR MY BOYFRIEND BUT BOUNDRIES" Blane stood there gob smacked. Rose laughed and pulled him out of the room. "Whats the matter with you god your face is like a statue i say that metaphoriclly" Blane went downstairs with rose as daisy was still in the bathroom and got changed in the public toilets in the hotel


	6. Chapter 6

HI** everyone its me christina so i decided i want to carry on the story if abbie cole doesnt mind and hopefully it will be really good.**

As the 3 spies walked to the lounge area of the hotel they found Lenny sitting waiting for them. Team you are all late. We are going to head to Washington straight away as things are getting more and more serious. They ran to the car and got squashed in. Rose sat in between Daisy and Blane which was very awkward as they weren't talking to eachother. Thank god it was a short journey shot thought to herself as she got out of the car. They were taken to an underground base under the Washington. It was just like st. hopes but cleaner. They sat on the 3 computers and started to work. Lenny left a sheet of paper as he had to attend a meeting. Rose read out that she would be analyzing the letters to see if he had licked the letter or left any fingerprints. Daisy would be looking at the CCTV and Blane would be helping both of them. Blane spun on his chair next to rose while she was looking at the letters. "So" he said awkwardly "need any help". Im alright Blane go and help Daisy. Blane looked at her and she didn't turn her face from the CCTV. She could see in the corner of her eye that he was looking at her. She got up and left said she was "going to the toilet" Blane tried to go after her but rose pulled him back saying " She doesn't want to talk to yoHe with regret. "Why are you so mad at her" Rose said after a few seconds. "You know why"he said in a low voice. "No i actually dont im not good at relationships you know that" She didn't want me to see her naked so she obviously doesn't love me" you got she doesn't love you from not wanting you to see her naked come on Blane. She loves you so much. She just doesn't want you to see her naked so what is the big deal. Rose got up and carried on working. A few minutes later Daisy came back wearing a low top, short skirt and her hair in a nice bun. She looked beautiful. Blane turned to see her. His eyes turned into saucers. She went to sit next him and said a simple "Found anything Blane" He smiled and said "Maybe"

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone heres chapter 9 love you guys who are reading this story enjoy Christinaxxx**

"I found something" rose yelled with excitement. Blane and Daisy stopped staring at eachother and ran over to Rose. "What did you find" Daisy asked. Well its actually not someones suliva its a highly dangerous chemical that could kill you instantly. So why aren't you dead Blane and Daisy said. Rose replied with a straight face "because im wearing gloves"Daisy and Blane nodded there heads and Rose carried on talking. "Do you know were the letter is from Daisy asked. "No but im going to scan the letter and chemical to see if anything comes up in the FBI/Mi9 data files." Lenny said there's no point you to being here you can go if you want" "Go?" Blane replied. "Do you want us out of here" he carried on. "No of course not but there's no point you to being here until iv scanned it which takes at least 24 hours"Blane made a grunt noise but Daisy was ecstatic. "Maybe we can go find some good shops" She ran to lift then stopped. Are you coming Blane and got in the lift. Blane gave a stern look at rose saying _i hate you. _Rose smiled and got back to watching the computer scan the evidence. Blane did is swag walk to the lift,went in and the doors closed and whooshed them up faster then the st hopes lift. They got out and left for the shops with a nod from Lenny who had a briefcase with him. They started walking around through the park just the two of them running around chasing eachother, walking while holding hands looking at there unknown surroundings. After awhile Daisy said "Can we go shopping now". "Do you have any money" "Yes" she said in an annoying voice. "I have 20 dollars actually" "Wow that's a lot" She hit him with her purse in a playful way, got up and walked to a cafe across the road. Blane ran after her because people were whistling and shouting "hey baby" Blane ran after so they could all see he was hers. Not theres his. For once the beautiful,hot. popular girl he loved was with him. He was not going to let her go.

It was getting late. They had been out for 7 hours. "We better get back" said Blane "Lenny and Rose will be wondering we were are". "OK but these shoes are killing my feet". Blane looked into her blue eyes and couldn't stand to see her in pain even if it was blisters so he did what any gentlemen would do. He bent down facing the other way and she climbed on to him holding on to his neck. He piggybacked all the way back to the HQ in Washington. They got into the lift and went down again, to find rose asleep on the computer with the evidence right next to her. They woke her up and she told them some news.

**So your probably thinking that t was really short but i am working on making them longer just thinking of making them better and better **

**xoxo ****Christina**


End file.
